dragonballtimelinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jade Shatterstar
Not to be confused with the evil Jade Shatterstar, who appears as a major antagonist in several story arcs. Jade Shatterstar is Max's second son. Initially starring as comic relief due to his infatuation with the video game Max Payne, Jade became more serious as he aged. Born from within the barely-living husk of his mother who had been absorbed whole by Seventeen, Jade was partially infused with cybernetics before his 'birth' during Seventeen's self-destruction in the final moments of the Super Seventeen War. Jade uses marijuana habitually to medicate the pain of his body trying to reject the robotic parts anchored within him. He is an avid fan of video games, and spends much of his time on a computer. Jade also constructs his own clothing. It is speculated that he then sells them on Etsy.com. Ability Tier II Fighting Style: Ki, Transformationist. Jade relies on powerful transformations as a means of fighting. He has no notable technique to his skills, but he uses a good deal of energy in his battles. Biography Jade came from a timeline similar to the original Dragon Ball timeline, but diverges when Goku is killed on Namek. Hearing about this throughout his childhood, Jade grows up, eager to avenge Goku and defeat the self-proclaimed ruler of the universe. During the age of 15, he felt confident enough to travel to Namek-sei to confront the alien warlord, but is ambushed by space pirates and brought to their planet along the way. Proving himself through battle, he states his mission to defeat Frieza single-handedly, but he ends up getting humiliated by a space pirate who had been horribly disfigured by the emperor. Learning that his power still wasn't enough, Jade begins to train with them, having earned their respect. Now 18, Jade is confident that he can win and departs from the space colony. However, he is unable to find Namek due to Frieza having destroyed it. Jade ransacks planets near Namek's former location for information, quickly running into Frieza's forces and extorting them for their master's whereabouts. After months, one soldier reveals in his dying breath that he is on Frieza #777, which Jade pursues. Jade crash-lands in the middle of one of Frieza's banquets, shocking Dodoria, Vegeta (who had returned to Frieza's side, replacing Zarbon), and the enlisted aide of Frieza. Wasting no time, Jade kills everyone in the room besides Frieza and Vegeta, while soundly defeating the former before he could transform. He then takes the two back to Earth after lobotomizing Frieza with the technology of his own scientists. Arriving back on Earth, people are leery of Jade (being that he returned with Vegeta, one-half of the pair that killed the majority of the Z Senshi). His personality is a lot more gruff than it was before he left, and acclimating to human life again proves impossible after he had tasted freedom with the space pirates. In the coming months, Vegeta rebelled against Jade, and the two became Super Saiyans during the fight. However, Vegeta eventually fell and lost his life to the much more powerful warrior. Seeing as how he couldn't suffer life on the docile planet anymore, Jade worked with Bulma's father Dr. Briefs, and helped him assemble the time machine in much faster a time than he could have on his own. Offering to take the time machine on its maiden journey, Jade took off, having no intention of ever returning. Story We'll get to it after these messages. Category:Protagonists